The Elder Scrolls: A Theif's Journey
by LongHeed
Summary: We follow the life of a man that lives the only way he know how, breaking the law. (please note that I put the whole thing in one chapter because it was too much trouble to separate. Please leave any criticism or suggestions to improve. But anyway. I hope you enjoy)


**The Elder Scrolls: A Thief's Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

Our story begins in the Davon's watch outlaws refuge, there had just been a ship passing by a bandit group's primary ambush location, it was boarded, people taken hostage and looted. The bandits took their newly plundered loot and hostages to the outlaws refuge to sell them and they managed to fence all their loot to the fences Muzdrulz and Oruude and the most of the hostages were sold to a visiting group of slavers. The last five were going to be hard to sell because the slavers said they got what they needed and didn't have any more room on their ship. One of bandits that talked to the slavers about the last five went to the boss to tell him what they said, the boss looked very angry but he did his best to hide it.

"HEY! YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" The bandit boss yelled at one of the prisoners as he walked over to him.

"My name is Caldar Sandirin, I'm a thief from Riften in Skyrim." Caldar replied submissively.

"I've heard of the place but never of you." The boss replied smugly.

"Now. What I want to know is who you are, what's your group name and do I need to put a knife through your face" Caldar Replied meeting the bandit boss's eyes with a stern stare.

"Wow, very cocky for someone that is tied up and could be killed at any second. Seriously though, what are you, a trader? A tourist?" The bandit boss said through bared teeth.

"I told you. Oh and also. I warned you." Caldar replied hopping to his feet and wiping his hands round to his front, in one hand was a knife that was on the table behind him that he got a hold of when he was talking with the boss without him noticing and in the other was the rope he was just tied round his wrists. A devilish smile flashed across Caldar's face as he saw the look of horror spreading across the bandit boss's face then Caldar followed through with his threat and plunged the knife deep into the boss's face.

Caldar sprinted for the nearest weapon rack, picked up a bow and a couple arrow. He notched three arrows, aimed and set them flying, the middle arrow lodged it's self in the middle bandit's throat, the other two went sailing of into the other side of the refuge. Some of the bandits chuckled to themselves until they noticed the arrows were bouncing off swords and shields on racks. Seconds later both arrows had safely secured themselves in the faces of two bandits, the last seven bandits turned back to Caldar to see he had dropped the bow and had picked up two intricately crafted ebony swords.

Caldar raised his new swords as the bandits foolishly charged him, the first bandit reached him and took an over the head swing Caldar simply block with one sword and used the other to slice him across the stomach. The bandit bent over forward to stop his guts falling to the floor, Caldar rolled over the bandit, flipped the sword so he was holding it upside down and shoved the blade upwards into the bandit's neck. The other bandits paused for a second which Caldar used to charge and kill another two, the other had recovered by then and were moving in for the kill. Caldar blocked two slices from the two closest assailants and kicked the third straight between the legs. He successfully moved his swords so one of the bandit would kill the one that got kicked and the other would kill the other one Caldar was blocking. The final bandit went for the killing blow but as he was doing the deed Caldar got the blocking in a headlock and used him as a human shield, making the sword go force its way into the bandits chest. It was now just Caldar and one bandit, they both went in full force, after a few minutes of swordplay Caldar sliced off the bandits hand then kicked him in the chest sending him sprawling across the dead bodies of his friends.

"I'll ask again shall I? Who are? Actually, were. Who were you guys?" Caldar said kneeling next to the bandit.

"We were the... argh... the crocs. Do you get it? Because we... ooh... lay in wait for ships to show up." The bandit replied through winces of pain.

"Yeah I get it. Oh are you in pain?" Caldar said condescendingly. The bandit only nodded. "In that case, let me help you get rid of the pain." Caldar said only waiting for the bandit to look up in confusion before decapitating the bandit. Caldar straightened and looked around at all the horrified people, the owner of the stall where he got the weapons was indicating to put the stuff back. Caldar just walked over to the stall, flipped one of the swords upside down and smacked him so hard with the butt of the sword that he lost five teeth. After Caldar had recovered his composer he simply walked over to the racks, picked up some sheathes for the swords, the bow he had used on the bandits and a quiver full of arrows.


End file.
